1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an optical device for modifying a single beam into a bundle of beams and an exposure apparatus including the optical device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an exposure apparatus for a lithography operation that is used to manufacture a device, e.g., a semiconductor device, an image pickup device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a thin film magnetic head, etc., and an optical device included in the exposure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beam splitting apparatuses are disclosed in the art to which the inventive concept pertains. A typical beam splitting apparatus modifies a single beam into a plurality of beams using partially-coated mirrors. However, since the beam splitting apparatus uses a plurality of optical elements, alignment of all of the optical elements may be difficult, the structure of the beam splitting apparatus may be complicated, and the number of mirrors may have to increase as the number of beams is increased.